The Past Will Haunt You
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori and Jade's friendship has evolved into something else, but things from Tori's past make her doubt Jade's true intentions. Rated T.


**Can you do a fic where Jade and Tori have been flirting and joking around but when Jade kisses her, Tori runs away crying. This confuses Jade who finds her and ask what's wrong and Tori explains that she's scared since at her old school some girl seduced her and then humiliated her because of her sexuality and she thought Jade would do the same because of all the stuff Jade's done to her in the past**

I'm not really sure what's going on between Jade and I right now, but ever since she sang her song at the Full Moon Jam and Beck went up to kiss her, leading to her pushing him away and walking off stage over to the snack table by me she's been coming over and we'd watch movies or crappy TV shows and just make fun of them.

She lets me read her scripts and asks my opinion of them, and she actually listens and doesn't mock me. She listens to my songs, songs I'm too nervous to play for anyone else, and gives me feed back and she's always flirting with me. It's subtle playful flirting, the kind friends would have between each other, but sometimes it seems like more.

And some small part of me hoped it was. I'd always had a crush on Jade, and this new side of her I was seeing just made me fall farther. She was coming over tonight to go out to the sequel to her favorite movie, the Scissoring, and I was nervous. She'd come over a million times but today just seemed different.

I stood in front of my closet fixing my bra strap on my shoulder, I chewed on my lip and tapped my bare foot against the floor. I pulled out a pair of my newer dark wash jeans and a red tank top, and as an after thought my black cardigan.

I brushed out my hair and braided the front around the side and pulled my hair half up half down, tying it with a rubber band. I shimmied into my jeans and pulled on my tank top, shoving my feet into my favorite heels and grabbing the cardigan. I was running late, Jade would be here any minute.

I skipped down the stairs and shrugged on my cardigan, grabbing my phone and wallet from the counter and grabbed a bottle of water, but after a second thought I put it back and instead sat down on my couch to wait, tapping my foot against the floor as I waited for those headlights in my driveway.

I had to force myself not to jump up when they appeared in my driveway. She honked impatiently when I didn't come out the door, I stood, checked the fridge to make sure I'd actually put up the note and then I walked out the door, locked it and got into the passenger seat of her car.

Jade was wearing a rather nice dress today, with fishnets and a pair of heels. Her hair was curled around her head and she had actually cut back on the makeup, "You look nice." I tell her, clicking my seatbelt into place.

"You look nice too." She replied, smiling at me, "your ass looks great in those jeans."

My cheeks burned and I was hoping she couldn't tell, "my ass looks great in anything. I have a great ass." I reply, hoping I didn't sound as flustered as I felt. She smirked and muttered something I didn't quite hear as she backed out of the driveway.

Mixed in with my secret hope that she liked me was the tinge of worry that Jade was only doing this to embarrass me. When I'd first come out as a lesbian at Sherwood a girl who I'd thought to be my friend led me on for a month so I would kiss her and went I leaned in for the kiss she pushed me away and laughed in my face, and for months she had half of the school attacking me for being a lesbian.

It only stopped when I left to come here, and the way Jade had suddenly stopped hating me made me nervous, but my heart desperately clung to the bright side, that Jade was a nice girl that just needed sometime to warm up to. She smiled at me a lot during the ride, like she was nervous about this too. My stomach twisted uncomfortably.

At the theater she bought us tickets and I bought the candy, I got Snow Caps and she got Milk Duds. We sat in the middle; she claimed it was the best spot. Not too close and not too far. Right before the movie started she loudly claimed that she had scissors and she knew what to do with them if anybody spoke during the movie.

There was silence through the credits. The movie itself was good, it managed to make me jump twice, and even Jade jumped once. I reached for her hand as the killer approached the last victim. Jade slipped her fingers through my silently, never looking away from the screen.

When the movie ended she was still holding my hand, we walked out, our linked hands swinging between us, "do you wanna go get ice cream? I want ice cream." Jade said as we pushed out the double doors.

"Sure." I replied, she turned and smiled at me before tugging me along behind her down the strip toward the ice cream place. She holds the door open for me and stands behind me at the counter with her hand on the small of my back. A girl with short brown and a pretty smile comes to take our order. Her name tag says 'Amber'.

Jade pays for the ice cream and moves us toward a table in the back, carrying mine for me, she sits across from me and eats slowly, "you do look really nice today." She says, "I really like the way you did your hair."

"Thanks." I smile nervously and she smiles back, unable to hold my gaze for longer than a second. I don't expect what happens next, she leans over the table and wipes my chin with her thumb, pulling it back and licking her thumb; I laugh and wipe the spot with my napkin.

I finish before she does, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I excuse myself and slip into the bathroom, wash my face and adjust my hair. My stomach is still a mess of nerves and my heart is hammering in my throat. When I came back out she was talking to Amber, who glanced at me, smiled and left.

"Friend from my old neighborhood." Jade explained, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." We walk out and she takes my hand again, walking slowly toward where she parked. But she stops suddenly, taking a deep shaking breath and turns toward me. I look up at her and she tucks her finger beneath my chin, pulling me forward slightly and kissing me briefly. She pulls back as quick as it happened, eyes searching my face, she smirked.

My heart stopped and I was aware of every single person watch us, I took off in a stumbling run down the sidewalk, tears pouring down my face. How could Jade do that to me? How? I careened around the corner and almost lost my balance, but I managed to stay upright long enough to make it to a bench and collapse against it.

"Vega? Are you okay?" Jade was suddenly on the bench beside me. I was still crying, I couldn't stop. My breath came out in short, quick bursts, "Tori? What's wrong? What did I do? I'm sorry if I-I just thought you liked me I shouldn't have kissed you like that. please stop crying."

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's not your fault, I just thought you liked me, I shouldn't have kissed you like that…" she rubbed my back between my shoulder blades, watching me closely.

"It wasn't that…it's just…" I sucked in a deep breath and told her about what happened at my old school, she looked murderous, and if she'd known who the girl was I was sure she'd go kill her, but beyond that she looked hurt. Hurt that I would think that of her, "I'm sorry I thought the worst…"

"It's not like I gave you reason to really trust me, I was a complete bitch, and if the roles were reversed I would think the same thing. There are many things I would do to hurt someone, but this is not one of them." I laughed and bit my lip, leaning up and kissing her quick on the lips, "So you didn't mind the kissing?"

"No, not at all." She kissed me again and this time I leaned into it, kissing her back slowly. And then it started to rain. She grabbed my hand and we stood up, walking quickly back toward her car, collapsing inside grateful to be out of the rain. She took my hand again and backed out of her spot, heading toward my house.


End file.
